Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of the present disclosure relate to wireless communication systems, methods, and devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to signaling information to at least one user equipment (UE) when a request for a network connection is lost.
Description of Related Art
The 3GPP specifications group SA1 has specified equivalency between a public land mobility network (PLMN) and an equivalent PLMN (ePLMN) based on protocols and signaling for selection, reselection and handover. In practice, this basis for equivalency can cause problems for some network operators that can support a UE on one PLMN but may not necessarily support the UE on an ePLMN that may be considered equivalent by the criteria of SA1.